TV control
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: When all the Ramirez children have something special they want to watch on tv, all scheduled for the same time, all hell breaks loose as they fight over the remote. And none of them, will go down without a fight.
1. Breakfast

**This was inspired from a tv show I'd watched recently. It was hilarious with a good twist! I couldn't resist this story here~ hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

Wulfric looked around. Trying to make absolute sure Pyro wasn't around. Not wanting to get caught using the others viewing mirror again. Once sure the coast was clear, he plopped down in front of the glass. Activating it with a single tap. Things were quiet today... so the wolf thought he'd better make sure that puppy faced loser wasn't near his Midnight. He couldn't get out of the dark world much at all as of late, so he needed someway to make sure the other wasn't hitting in his girl.

The mirror began to show the wolf himself now. Currently, it seemed the puppy was fast asleep on the couch, most likely having slept there all night. Wulfric couldn't help but roll his eyes to it really. It was too... cutesy for his tastes. Maybe... maybe he could check up on Middy instead. Surely. With her huge family, it would at least be an interesting watch.

Changing the mirror, he now saw her, and her whole family (apart from Dusk and their parents) at the table. Having breakfast together. As much as he didn't care much for the rest of her family, he would admit, it was cool to see them all together like that they must be close.

* * *

 _" Sooo Fatch. "_

 _Midnight began gently, smiling over to him._

 _" It's the weekend. Any big plans? "_

 _" Not really. There's been drama at the school, so everyone is taking personal time to relax and cool down. "_

 _Fatch explained gently. Taking a bite of his eggs._

 _" Mpf... and... I think I'm gonna do the same. I'm gonna stay at home. At least just for today. There's supposed to be a new movie on Tv for "Happy Tree Friends". And I'm NOT missing it~ "_

 _" I'm pretty excited too! "_

 _Kyle perked up, soon saying eagerly._

 _" There's going to be a new "Pokemon movie" on tonight! Keira and I aren't gonna miss it! We haven't missed one~! "_

 _" Heh. And... I kiiiinda wanted to see something too~ "_

 _Marco said gently, looking down and blushing._

 _" I, maaaay have promised Loreli that I'd watch the premier of season 7 of "Supernatural". We've been binge watching it together, and I can't miss it. I promised her really~ "_

 _" Well... since we're all sharing here, the finales to the "Ice Skating competition" is on tonight. And I just HAVE to know who won~! "_

 _Fatima sighed out, in a dreamy content. Midnight, looking around and smiling._

 _" Awww. Looks like we all have something special to watch tonight. I do too even. I've um, I've been watching "The Loud House" lately. It's childish I know, but I like it. There's a new episode on tonight too! I can't wait to see it~! "_

 _Just like that. The kids were all in their own little world. Daydreaming about their shows. Soon. All sighing out in unison._

 _" I can't wait till 8~ "_

* * *

" Oh boy... "

Wulfric muttered. Sweat dropping to this scene. Knowing this wasn't going to go well one bit... but. It was interesting to watch~

* * *

 _The bats all looked to each other, all realizing what they'd said. All of their shows, started at 8. And there was really only one tv..._

 _" ... Ooookay... "_

 _Fatch got out, soon snapping his fingers and hurrying out._

 _" Whoever finishes_ _their breakfast first and gets the TV remote gets to watch their show tonight! Ready set GO! "_

 _Immediately the children began to scarf down their food. All quick and not wasting a moment! Midnight. Hurriedly finishing up her tea, soon gasping and waving a hand ones her mouth; it burned bad it did. Everyone looked to each other as they all finished at the same time, soon BOOKING IT, to the living room. Pushing and shoving a bit as they did. They needed that remote!_

 _Finally. Right as the twins were about to grab the remote... everyone froze. Finding... Katie on the couch! The girl, grinning with arms crossed. Just looking ALL sorts of smug._

 _" Nice try guys. I snuck out once everyone started going through their list of shows they wanted to watch. I'm NOT missing "The Monsters inside of me". It's supposed to be really dramatic and heartfelt. So. I've hidden the remote. And I'm NOT telling you where! "_

 _As the werebat began to laugh... the others all sighed softly to this. Knowing well, she had first dibs. And... began to argue amongst themselves of how this wasn't fair. It wasn't really! Fatch even, heading upstairs in annoyance. Finally. Kyle, shouting out amongst the yelling._

 _" I wish I had enough money to buy my OWN remote! "_

 _Though unheard by most... one bat. Heard it clearly. Midnight... grinning brightly to this. Of course! She could just BUY a remote! Them Katie would have to give in! Slowly. She began to head for the door. Saying gently._

 _" Well. That's that. I'm just, going out to buy, groceries~ yeah~ be back soon everyone~ "_

 _Once out the door. She began to bolt. The others... just left in a daze._

* * *

" Hmmm. She, IS gone, but... "

Wulfric got out gently, eyeing the mirror a bit.

" This... feels like it's going to get interesting. Maaaaybe I could give it a watch... certainly beats doin' nothin'. Urufufu...~ "

* * *

 **Heheh. I'm quite excited for this story. I got this chapter out in no time flat too! Man. Hope you guys are liking it so far~!**


	2. The search

**I'm trying to keep up with this story. I don't mean to not work on them like I do. I just get distracted easily. Heheh. X3**

 **Anyway enjoy~!**

 **P.S. Do hope I'm getting Wulfric right~ :3**

* * *

Plopping back down in front of the mirror, Wulfric began to watch again. After all... this was bound to be hilarious. He was sure of it. And... he was sure Midnight would succeed too. Smart cookie, going out to get a new remote~

* * *

 _" Come on Katie. Pleeeease~? "_

 _Keira begged. Both her and Kyle at her feet, begging to have the remote. Katie, trying to block out the sound, crossing her arms. Tail giving a fluff._

 _" Nope~ "_

 _Katie teased out, sticking out her tongue. Stubborn wee werebat she was. Marco and Fatima, keeping an eye on things in case a fight broke out. They didn't think one would, but better safe than sorry~ So far so good._

 _" But Kaaaatieeeee... "_

 _Kyle whined, pulling his hat down in desperation._

 _" We've never missed one~ please? For your baby siblings~? "_

 _Katie had to close her eyes, and ignore the baby eyes staring her down. They... ah. It was hard to say no to... Hesitantly. She opened an eye, wanting to see if they'd stopped looking at her yet. Nope... those cute little eyes were still staring her down... ahhhh. They just HAD to make is difficult. Darn those two for being cute! Ah... she didn't know what to do here... she couldn't give in, but..._

 _" ... Agh. Fine. I'll give you a HINT, to where it is. "_

 _Katie gave in. Sighing in annoyance as the twins gave out a cheer._

 _" But. In a riddle._

 _The remote is in a valley betwixt two hills_

 _It's name begins with a B_

 _Ends with two Ts_

 _And has "U" in the middle~ "_

 _" ... That doesn't make sense... "_

 _Kyle pouted. Fatima, adding in._

 _" Yeah, even I didn't get that sis... "_

 _" Hey. You wanted a hint, and you got one. "_

 _Katie snipped. The siblings left to wonder what it meant... Kyle. Soon sighing and saying gently._

 _" Let's go try outside then... "_

* * *

" ... Hm. "

Wulfric jumped TERRIBLY to that hum there, whipping around to find Pyro, now sitting beside him. Watching on as well.

" Now what did that little girl mean? "

" Wha-when did YOU get here?! "

" Not long ago. I get bored too you know. Now hush, somethings happening. "

Sweat dropped, soooo taken by the demon here... the wolf turned back to the screen without another word. Watching in quietly...

* * *

 _The kids almost IMMEDIATELY ran back inside. Only because... Marco, was hurrying back in himself. Marco had it figured out. Kicking himself a bit for not catching it quicker: Katie was sitting on it. Inside, he immediately picked up the 12 year old, causing her to shriek as the others searched the seat. Finding... nothing. But a hole!_

 _" What?! "_

 _Katie squeaked, pulling from her brothers arms, panicking a wee bit._

 _" But how?! "_

 _" There's only one explaination... "_

 _Fatima concluded, arms crossing and eyes narrowed as she had her siblings attention._

 _" Fatch has it. He must've heard the riddle and got it while we ran outside like bimbos. "_

 _The kids all oooooh'd to this, once more kicking themselves for not catching on sooner. The kids all rushing upstairs to Fatch's room, bursting in and finding... the little prince in his bed, relaxing with legs crossed. Playing his phone and keeping his Flippy doll close. Marco... NOT buying that innocentness from his brother. Not a bit. Fatch was too crafty to not be suspicious. Quickly. He came over to the bat and got out._

 _" Where's the remote?! "_

 _Fatch, jumped to this amazingly, hurrying out._

 _" What remote?! "_

 _" Right. "_

 _Soon the kids were searching Fatch's room, mildly trashing it as they did so. Fatch, freaking out and getting up, keeping Flippy close, hurrying out._

 _" What are you guys doing?! Stop messing up my stuff! "_

 _In a FIT, Marco grabbed the bear away from Fatch, mildly squeezing it and snapping out._

 _" Tell us where it is, or Flippy gets it! "_

 _Fatch gasped to this, now glaring a red shade, hissing out lowly._

 _" You wouldn't dare... "_

 _" Try me. "_

 _The pair stared each other down for a moment. Neither wanting to back down. Until, at LAST... Fatch sighed. The glow fading. Sayi gently._

 _" Alright. I really don't have the remote. But. Midnight went into town to go buy a new one. "_

 _" Riiiight. "_

 _Fatima got out, realizing that's why her sister dashed off._

 _" That makes sense. We gotta go get her! "_

 _As the kids made a dash, Fatch cried out in a panic._

 _" Wait Flippy! "_

 _" Oh yeah. Here you go. "_

 _Marco said gently, kicking himself for almost rushing off with his brothers doll. Tossing it too him. Soon, pondering aloud._

 _" Wait. You're not coming with us? "_

 _" I don't care about your stupid TV anymore! "_

 _Fatch snapped out. Soon, tender, and hugging the doll close._

 _" All I need is my Flippy~ "_

 _Marco... despite confused... left it alone. Soon rushing out of the room to catch Midnight before their siblings did first._

* * *

" Hmm. Wonder who's gonna win this,..? "

Wulfric pondered softly, turning and finding Pyro drinking away at some hot coffee. The wolf, shaking his head and turning back. Truly... hoping with his all that Midnight would win...

* * *

 **Eeeep... I lost focus already. Man that's no good...**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed~**


	3. The winner

**Ok. Got working on this quicker. Man... I get sooooo distracted soooo easily anymore. XD**

 **Aaand... I, think this'll be the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

" Popcorn? "

Pyro asked gently, holding the bowl of popcorn over to the wolf. Wulfric, barely registering it, grabbed a fair handful of popcorn, crunching away as he watched on. Tail... unknowingly wagging a little to the thought of him soon, being able to see Midnight. Honestly hoping greatly she could keep the remote. He couldn't hardly wait to see her in action~! He knew the tiny bat was powerful. Surely she had to be just as strong right~?

* * *

 _Midnight walked out of the electronic store within the mall, clutching the remote in her hands. So excited to get home and show her siblings what was what. Show them that she didn't need that remote... now that she had her own. This would be great! Especially when Katie got frustrated~_

 _Though. As soon as she walked into the parking lot... she froze. There... not too far from them... were her siblings! Fatima, Marco, Katie, Keria and Kyle! All looking like they were waiting for her to come outside! How... how did they know what she was up to?!_

 _Ready for anything, she got into a battle stance. She was ready for the inevitable chase... her siblings wouldn't go easy on her. She needed do the same,... the vampires all stood their ground for a moment. Midnights death glare not fading in the slightest. And... once sure the others were too distracted... bolted!_

 _" Get her! "_

 _Fatima cried out. Knowing this wouldn't be easy... yet also knowing she was faster than Midnight~ In a quick movement, she passed Midnight and blocked her path, the others now caught up behind her. Everyone making a grab for the remote. Midnight, blocking their hands, and even grabbing Kyle, kissing his cheek and gently tossing him into Marcos arms. Gently even pushing Keria into Katie's arms. She didn't wanna hurt her little siblings, ever...~_

 _Though. Fatima... was a tougher challenge. Fatima, making graceful moves and dives for the remote. Being an ice skater... made it all the more difficult for Midnight. Fatima... too swift to keep it up! At last... Midnight, had no choice but to simply push past her and make a run for it. Which proved far from easy..._

 _Soon. Running through the parking lot... she found she was running out of room. A ledge, coming up. The end of the building! Glaring, she moved quicker... jumping from the edge! Looking a lot like a sophisticated ninja! Sticking the landing in fact! Running hurriedly._

 _Marco and Fatima grabbed firm hold of their younger siblings, and too, jumped the ledge. Sticking the landing and hurrying after their sister._

 _Midnight looked back and grinned as they fruitlessly tried to catch her. Giggling before looking ahead once more. Gasping as she was almost at the gate! It-! Was it closing?!_

 _The twins, seeing this, grinned. Katie, catching this, called out._

 _" If you leave without paying you're setting a bad example for the younger ones! "_

 _The twins began to give Midnight the puppy eyes. Glittery, wide eyes. Begging~ Midnigt, cracking under their gaze, began to feel around for lose change. Unable to find any! Looking up to the gate- which was almost closed- she looked back down to find change. Not paying attention... and hitting the gate HARD. Waist first. Causing her change to fly from her pockets. The twins... now on the other side of the gate. Kyle, picking up the remote, saying playfully._

 _" Thank you for being a responsible citizen~ "_

 _The bat groaned as the pair took off, unable to believe she'd just lost to a plank of metal..._

* * *

 _It didn't take long for the twins to get back home. Both talking eagerly about seeing their show! Neither able to believe they'd won against Midnight! Nor Marco, Katie or Fatima! For once they, the younger ones, won~! It was such a great feeling...~_

 _Though... their victory was short lived. The pair could hear a voice shout at them. Turning... only to have Fatima snag the remote right from Kyle's hands!_

 _" Wha-hey! "_

 _Kyle snapped in shock. Fatima, wiggling the remote and sticking out her tongue._

 _" Sorry Kyle~ I am NOT missing the finals~ "_

 _" Well, I'M not missing Sueprnatural! "_

 _Marco snapped, snagging the remote from his sister._

 _" I promised Loreli! "_

 _" Give it back! I HAD it! I'm NOT missing "The monsters inside of me"! "_

 _Katie cried out, lunging for the remote. Marco, barely ducking her leap. He didn't even get a second to celebrate as Midnight grabbed at it. The pair, locked in a tug-of-war._

 _" I'm not missing the Loud House Marco! Give it! "_

 _In no time flat, the children were locked in a death match for the remote. All struggling and fighting for the remote. Everyone, a bit too evenly matched. It wasn't until one of them picked up a sound that things got strange..._

 _" Wait wait-! "_

 _Marco tried, pulling the remote from the heal and clicking the remote a couple times. Finding... their garage door, opening and closing as he clicked it. A remote... for the garage...? A confused, mild fury boiled up in the bat, turning to Midnight with a huff and shouting out._

 _" Ahhh Flash d*** it! Midnight! THIS, is for a GARAGE DOOR! What, did you BUY THIS FOR?! "_

 _" What...? "_

 _Midnight asked lowly, confused greatly._

 _" But... it's the one Fatch told me to get... "_

 _" Why would Fatch tell you to buy the wrong-?! ... "_

 _Right as he said it... things began to come together. Things making more sense now._

 _" ... Remote... He planned this... "_

 _Slowly. Everyone began to understand as well. Fatima, slowly speaking._

 _" He must've heard Kyle shout out he wanted to buy a remote. "_

 _" And he must've saw me when I rushed out to get it... hence, why he told me to buy the wrong brand of remote when I called... "_

 _Midnight said gently. Katie, adding in._

 _" He must've heard my riddle too. He's the one who cut into the couch when you guys ran outside! "_

 _" Which means... the real one must still be in the house somewhere! "_

 _Keira hurried. The group hurrying to the door... suddenly feeling all of their energy leaving them! All their otherworldly powers were leaving them! Marco. Panicked. Tried to open the door. It was locked! Panicked. They moved to try the window, looking in. Finding the living room... full of goodies. Candy bars, popcorn, and soda. Diet dr. Pepper. Fatch, slowly coming into the room with his Flippy doll and sitting down. Flipping his bear onto its belly, lifting the shirt and... pulling down the zipper! Marcos eyes growing wide to this, gasping sharply as the other pulled the remote from the Bears back._

 _" I had it in my hand... "_

* * *

" Wait Flippy! "

" Oh yeah. Here you go. "

Marco said gently, kicking himself for almost rushing off with his brothers doll. Tossing it too him. Soon, pondering aloud.

" Wait. You're not coming with us? "

" I don't care about your stupid TV anymore! "

Fatch snapped out. Soon, tender, and hugging the doll close.

" All I need is my Flippy~ "

* * *

 _Fatch looked up at the clock, the hour striking eight. Looking back to the tv with a smirk and turning it on._

 _" ... I feel so proud of him, and yet... oddly scared at the same time... "_

 _Midnight mumbled out gently as she could hear the Haply Tree Friends theme going on in the background. The twins, panicking and hitting the glass. Calling out to Fatch to let them in. Fatch, merely grinning and watching on with a clear conscience~_

* * *

" ... dang. Little bats smart. "

Wulfric muttered put as he watched Pyro get up and leave. Looking back to the mirror, seeing how upset Midnight was... he felt rather bad for the girl. Frowning a bit and placing his hand on the mirror.

* * *

 **Phew. Thank Flash for the morning shift in a sense. Finally got this out~**

 **Hope you all enjoyed~!**


End file.
